The Diamond Bond
by apple2011
Summary: An agreement between himself and powerful being see Harry being granted near unlimited power, however there's a catch as to use it he must first be bound to a mistress who must posses him via a particular artefact. Though he finds that power corrupts and even those closest to him can be corrupted absolutely.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond Bound

"Ahh, there's nothing like a good old fashioned game of golf, eh Harry?" the deep near giddy voice pierced into his dream like it belonged there. Tearing him from another image of Cedric falling to the floor and into something unlike anything else. An idealistic scene of a peaceful meadow; pure green grass, a flowing crystal river and candy floss trees that looked pulled right out of a cartoon.

"Hmm, a driver I think." In a heartbeat a man was before him, a tall striking fellow with a rugged handsome look was twirling a golf club and looking out into the distance.

"Hello?" Harry questioned and the man turned to him, exposing shoulder length brown stained hair, shining teeth and eyes that had been dipped in yellow.

"I've been waiting for this game you know, a good game of golf is just what the doctor ordered." In a flash the man was wearing a lab coat and nodding enthusiastically behind dark spectacles which vanishes just as quickly as they had appeared.

"Wait I know you." It was a statement Harry issued prompting a smile from his new-found companion. A look passed between them, for a moment the man's eyes were darker and then normality resumed. Or what passed for it.

"Of course you do, then again how old were you. Ten, eight, four, your human years are all mixed up. I can barely remember how old I am." Harry's mind focused, and unfocused and his dream state he could recall this man.

A bus stop, or a bench; whatever it was the man had been sitting looking ready to go and Harry had been there. Why? He could vaguely remember being chased by Dudley Or maybe his uncle kicked him out, an old habit of the man which died when they both realised if given the chance neither one of them would live with the other.

"Ten years, ahh those good old days when I was alive and well. Sort of, but then we met and everything worked itself out." The man was speaking again before lining his club with the tee, a white ball appeared afterwards.

"You weren't a dream?" Harry asked incredulously, yes he could remember everything now. The man had spoken to him, well not spoken to him explained to him. Fireworks, stars and other images filled his head.

"Nope, real almost a hundred percent so. Now shh, I need absolute quiet while I...swing." He trialled of into a shout and the golf ball flew into the air.

"Anyway what I was saying, damn retirement has made me slow. Oh yeah! Dreams. No I'm not a dream, well I am now but I wasn't then." He announced somewhat grandly. In his mind Harry saw a flash of purple light, it came back in the present; for then next thing he knew he was sitting in a coffee shop.

"Do you want, a latte , I want latte ." A click of the fingers later left two steaming cups on the table. Harry did not touch the drink.

"Now I suppose a number of oddly phrased questions are going through your mind right now. The first what the bloody hell is going on, secondly what the bloody hell is going and thirdly, does this café serve carrot cake and I'll spoil that now... yes it does." Carrot cake appeared next and Harry just watched.

"What..." He began coming out of what resembled shock, the man raised his eyebrows.

"Knew it, now let's talk shop. Well this is a great shop right? Now let's talk infinite power and endless life." The man announced in a casual tone as if the topic was no more than a trivial matter during coffee.

"Power?" Harry questioned and then it clicked, the man the first time they had met. Something about power and a necklace, he couldn't remember precisely.

"I forgot how long ten years is for you mortals, does it get boring? Let me know one of these days, now power. Do you recall a deal we made a long time ago?" He asked in a simple tone. Harry could not, it had been ten years after all and he assumed the last time he met this man it had been a dream. Then again wasn't this a dream?

"No." Harry stated and yet he could just remember some sort of contract, or could he? His mind was suddenly a mess.

"This'll will teach me to make binding agreements with a child, though hey it was better than the alternative..." His voice dipped, almost resembling something dark.

"So what was the deal?" Harry inquired seeing the man lost in thought,

"Oh yeah the deal, well ten years ago you signed a legally binding contract with all the..." he clicked his fingers and a woman in a long dark robe and horsehair wig appeared.

"Legality, Equity, mutuality and some other British contract law words." She spoke in a posh refined voice before handing him a golden scroll.

"Those things." The man commented waving his hand disinterestedly as the woman vanished.

"Look I'm getting the context but what I'm missing is the content." Harry remarked suddenly wondering if he was going to wake up any time soon.

"Calm down Napoleon, well Josephine is more accurate unless you're history. Anyway as we're on the topic let's move onto power and women. Though you're not getting either, ish." The man's coffee cup became a cloud which drifted away.

"You see a long time ago." That cloud became a vision of long meadows and rivers, "I was created, by what you ask. Well I could give you the origin of all species but boring. So instead I'll tell you this, I and now you; are creatures of supreme power."

"Supreme power?" Harry questioned hearing the words and assuring himself this was a dream. The man nodded but looked irked.

"Yes, you're not dreaming and shut up I'm talking. Questions answered. Anyhow, creatures of supreme power. Want a river?, it's there's, want a holiday galaxy to get away from it all? No problems, want to actually use this power for you? Problem." The man spoke almost eloquently and an image of diamond necklace smoked its way into existence.

"You see the power comes with a catch, this diamond necklace is part of you. It can't be destroyed or damaged but without it you only get a fraction of your power. Say you're as powerful as that Voldemort fellow." The man dismissed his name and Harry saw himself vanquishing Voldemort just as the man before him had banished the cup.

"But with the necklace you're a billion times more powerful. Though there's a catch, a big one." The man turned that necklace into the shadow of a woman.

"The amulet cannot give you power, not if you're holding it or indeed any male. Only when a female holds the amulet do you have full power. Sweet deal right?" Harry did not answer, instead he was debating if this was a dream or not.

"Still not a dream, and yes it kind of is. However when that girl touches the amulet, all that power and you... is completely subjected to her will and her will alone." Harry focused this time.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Al that power, and everything about you, except what you say, is under her control. For example if she says build me an empire, you have no choice or control; you build it. If she says, walk on your knees in my presence! you do it. Whatever she orders you to do; has to be done. Literally no control, though she can't control what you say or kill you. Other than that; world is her oyster." The man explained as the room around them darkened.

"So I'm a slave" Harry demanded, the idea of this being a dream was back in full force.

"Not a dream for the last time! And more of a servant, you're at this woman's beck and call forever. Think of it as a marriage where you have unlimited power, which she can use whenever she wants and never runs out. Just replace divorce with another woman, and only woman, taking that necklace." The explanation was simple and yet Harry wondered; if this was all true. Couldn't he just give it to Hermione or someone?

"Terrible idea giving it to a friend." The man interjected,

"Why? I mean if this is true and I'm not convinced this isn't a dream. Why not give it to a friend?" He demanded wondering what the man was implying.

"It's not a damn dream! Secondly because I did. Let me tell you a story, when I was a young man in the sixth century, great time to live if you're all powerful by the way, my best friend was a young woman. Her name was Theodora, lovely girl. Or I thought." He spoke slowly, elegantly; treasuring a memory Harry suspected. One that soon turned sour.

"I gave her the necklace, she said I was free. So for a year or two I was, for the first time I was free with full power. Then she calls me back, it's an emergency and I have to help out. Then again, and again and on and on it goes. The next thing I know she's commanding me to build her an empire. It was nearly a thousand years before I escaped and she ruled in the shadows for that long, she made me do things to her and others which would make your skin crawl." He growled with more venom in his voice than Harry had heard in anyone.

"Now you might thing that would never happen with someone you know but know this, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. So when you wake up and find that diamond necklace under your pillow. Hide it, or the consequences could be severe." His voice resonated control.

"Anyway, now questions." The man inquired and suddenly the little café was teeming with light.

"Ok, if this is all real." The man rolled his eyes "Then can I just destroy Voldemort the moment I wake up?"

"Oh yes, Voldemort. Well put simply no. You see Voldemort and his line, which includes you by the way, you're related somewhere along the line. Then again who isn't in your world, wizarding family trees are like a spider web but that spider web's doing his sister." The man remarked

"Anyway, you see Theodora... let us say she produced a line with me. A line which is born with more power, not even close to what I or she has but power. That means only when you are at full power you can do it and as a note, giving the necklace to a girl and destroying Voldemort than way would work. However the girl would instantly know what she had was powerful and find a better way to create an unbeatable dark lord then to give anyone unlimited power." The man's voice was almost tortured.

"Is this real?" Harry asked, the idea of unlimited power was somewhat exciting and beating back his urge to call this a dream.

"Yes."

"So is there a way I can be free of the necklace?" Harry asked and the man gave a chortle.

"Put simply no, put complexly not a chance in a thousand blue moons. The necklace is bound to you until death, as a note death only comes if you pass on your powers. Like I did to you,"

"Yes why did you do that?" Harry asked immediately, the man's eyes flashed.

"I've had a long life, very little of it good and even less I'm proud of. I needed to end it all and you were the one in a billion, because only one person every ten thousand years can take over, or something like that." Came his answer, Harry for his part had no idea how to feel.

"Look maybe it was wrong of me to target you as a child, but a few more years and _she _could have found me." His words sparked something in Harry.

"Wait _her, _you mean..." He began but was quickly cut off.

"Yes Theodora, her power is beyond the comprehension of all mortals. She can fight and maybe beat you if you're not at full power, same with me. She was closing in but she knew me, not you. You'll be fine." His assurances seemed almost token and sent ripples of unease through the dream-world itself.

"Well with that, it will simply have to do. I've got semi death retirement to enjoy and it's getting up time for you. So if you need help, I'll try to notice, Try and... oh no time." A white cloud sent a jolt through Harry.

His eyes opened, and he took a breath. Both relieved and disappointed the dream was over, until he caught a glimpse of a golden chain. He sat up and found a necklace on his pillow, with a jet black diamond at its core.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond Bond

It tensed up, the first thing he noticed about the weighted necklace was that. In his hands it seems to send shivers of power up his arm. When squinting one could imagine bolts of lightning shooting through a twisting golden chain and into that enchanting black diamond. Just touching it transformed it from a simple stone to dark beating heart.

"It was real." Whether what he said was statement or question was irrelevant, instead he focused on the necklace and held it up. Despite all its beauty there was something about it; maybe the way it looked like a noose when held up high; or even that as he held it something seemed to almost blocking him and there was that sinking feeling it wasn't met for him.

"Boy!" An familiar voice broke through his thoughts and sent pangs of terror through his heart, if what had happened was real, then she could control him with this thing. This small, yet heavy necklace could bind him to any female; what if his aunt touched it? The idea of having to take orders from _her _of all people was beyond fearful, it was disgusting.

In an almost frenzied panic he reached for his glasses, threw his clothes on with a speed that left too much room for mistakes, though he stuffed the necklace; albeit uncomfortably, into his jeans pocket. With his wand in the other he sped out of the house, not even bothering to listen to whatever his aunt wanted. He preferred to put us much distance between her, him and more importantly the necklace as possible; at least until he worked everything out.

It was a few long moments before the heat sunk in, a slow cooking feeling on the back of his neck which didn't seem prepared for the speed with which he flung open the door. Though for the most part Harry didn't notice and he sped through Privet Drive with no real location in mind, subconsciously he was heading towards the park but other than that there was no real end in sight. Instead he took a few long breaths and thought and little by little his mind began to whirl.

The necklace, when in the hands of a human female was supposed to give him unlimited power, though could that be real? Would he really have absolute power? It sounded almost too good, he was tempted to try it. Maybe he could use his power to take over the necklace, or even turn himself into. The thought ended their and something thundered through him, a sinister subtle presence which interrupted his thoughts, killed them right there. It was odd... perhaps more than just odd.

He was swinging before he realised he was sitting, yes at some point he had sat on a playground though that was quickly ignored with a dull ebbing, yes there was something else. His attention was diverted, all of it to this new-found feeling, it was almost powerful. Yes there was power, new-found power which rocked through him. Though even it felt constrained, a chain was across him; weightless and nearly irrelevant and yet it was there. Something deep within, and he couldn't place it. Or could he?

"Big D." The words alone, out of context were enough to warn him his cousin was approaching, he looked up and it seemed fate had decided they would be together. Though there was once a time when the meeting would have worried him, made him feel uneasy and yet there was nothing. Just a looming sense of annoyance.

"Look," the hushed whispers prevented any chance of further thought, the subject of his powers or whether or not everything he had been told was true or otherwise ended. Instead he looked up to see a face he knew all too well: fat, pudgy and coated in blond hair. For the first time in a while Harry wondered just how accurate the pig in a wig description was, after all how could you call someone a pig when they went beyond even that.

"What's up Big D? Beat up another ten year old?" Harry asked immediately, his tone mocking and cynical.

"This one deserved it." Harry would have believed the response was sarcastic, though he doubted Dudley had the sheer mental capacity to formulate such a response.

"Very brave, big man." His sigh surprised him, though he was dealing with someone with a relaxed approach to the reasoning and basic human intelligence.

"Well I'm not the one crying into my pillow every night." That provoked a rise, no doubt it was intended to for Harry's eyes narrowed and he got to his feet. He wondered what a scruffy teen, who still looked too thin, standing up and glaring looked like to them. After a second he didn't care, he considered reaching for his wand but in the same moment that subtle feeling returned and the idea was purged from his mind.

"Five against one doesn't look good Potter." One remarked, Piers he believed. One moved towards him. Slowly, methodically intending to take his time. Before jumping back with wide eyes, Harry paused and looked to see a red light swirling around his forefinger. Dudley's eyes looked ready to explode and the other members of his gang backed off.

The heat had gone, yes that was odd and why Harry noticed that now was a mystery. One he ignored almost too quickly and yet by the time he refocused the gang was gone. Had they run off because of a slight glow? It seemed unlikely, no there was... cold.

A familiar cold was seeping into his bones, though dulled, he knew it. Something was fighting it but, there was only one thing which could make him feel this way. A crushing sense of oppression, that the world was dark and would never be good again; he could feel it however it didn't seem as strong this time. No and yet the Dementor's aura was present and on automatic he began to run; the same direction as Dudley who had shouted something in his direction before sprinting away.

"What are you doing?" The boy demanded only a few moments after sprinting across hardened grass and through chilling air. Harry knew what he was thinking but before he could explain or force his cousin to move forward; a scabbed skeletal hand gripped the boy by the throat and forced him into the wall. Harry's hand scrambled for his wand; then his mind went black as another hand pushed him hard enough for him to slide down the alley. He saw it then.

A skeletal decayed faced, with peeling scabbed skin clawing at empty eye sockets above a gaping hole the thing called a mouth. He hard that deep rattling breath, saw those greying glistening hands and the black hood waving in the wind. So this was the nightmare behind those cloaks of black cloth, they were nightmarish and chilling. Monsters descending upon him, though it seemed to stumble while approaching. A confused movement that quickly dissipated in favour of aggression.

His wand, he needed his wand. Though the word wand seemed blocked in his mind, was that the real purpose of the necklace? It was supposed to distract him so this attack could end him, no he didn't believe it. Even with a lurching mouth drawing closer by the second it was ludicrous, so why did his mind resist him. Did he even need a wand? It seemed impossible! Though with his hand falling dead and his mind coming up empty whenever he went for it he was ok to try anything. So he thrust his hand out, pictured the cheerful faces of Ron and Hermione, and prayed.

A white light unlike anything he had ever seen tore from his arm and pinned the Dementor to the wall, that rattling breath was shortened and to Harry it was silently screaming. Perhaps for the other one which moved in a single swish towards him, though the white light freed its companion and hit it square in the chest. Throwing it back and to the floor, the first one tried to move but it didn't have time to extended a single glistening claw towards Harry before that same light flung it away. Harry for his part just froze and frowned, watched as a Dementor reached for the sky on its back like a turtle while the other silently screamed from afar. How was he doing this? There was a power deep inside him and the words of that mysterious man came back; he was powerful but only a fraction of how powerful he could be.

They were gone when he came back to reality, his sudden habit of falling into thought allowed him to only half see the Dementors flee with all the speed nature would allow them. A tortured gasp for air sent him focused on the half ton of mass on the floor; Dudley. He sped towards him, an uncanny worry settling in him.

He was breathing, his eyes were open and yet both seemed off. His breath was deep, throaty and almost strained, his eyes were now a milky white and it took a great effort for Harry to lift him to his feet. He wondered if he could somehow fix Dudley, make him forget or just wake him up; he was sure Dumbledore could do it and wasn't he supposed to be close to his power?

Then again how had he used that light? Or had it used itself? He didn't really know and perhaps the answer was obvious, he didn't know how to use this power. He was still him unless that necklace was being used to maybe that would explain things; not that he ever wanted it used.

"How..." A voice startled him, he looked up to see a meek elderly figure in the distance. Grey grizzled hair stood out as Harry half dragged his cousin to the end of the alley.

"Miss Fig." He stated wondering just how much he had seen before she turned to the side,

"I always thought you needed a wand." Those words stunned him, there was no hope of convincing her that something else had happened; though he doubted he actually could preform such a feat.

"You're a witch?" He asked. No demanded. Surely the woman he had spent so much of his childhood with was not a magical being. Though she shook her head almost immediately.

"No a squib, and I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher." She declared returning to her senses and yet fixing him with a quizzical, worried eye.

Number Four

"Have you been stealing boy?" A voice tore into Harry's ear the moment he dragged Dudley home. His heart ran cold when a thin bony hand snatched the necklace from his pocket, it must have been hanging out the whole time! No he reached to snatch is back but something stopped him and something filled his heart. Fear, ice cold fear rocked him to the very core, she had power over him.

"Dudley." She cried out in terror and in a moment any possibility of her realising what she had was gone, instead all focus was on her son. Vernon made a start, his eyes alive first with the prospect of dishing out a punishment and now with genuine concern.

"What have you done." He roared grabbing his son and shaking the pale boy who couldn't muster enough strength to even talk. Petunia was sheet white, rivalling the state of her son and Harry watched the necklace swinging in her hands, if he only he could take it. Though at the same time he realised that chain, those bindings he had imagined were gone.

"Fix him, you did this fix him!" Her command echoed through him, only then did Harry feel it. The power, the absolute power. Yes thundering through his veins was pure power, it was part of him and he felt stronger, bigger, better. The skies above were suddenly he playground, the Dursley's mere mortals while he a grand immortal whose body could touch a star if he wished. Yes it was his, the world was his to command! There was nothing beyond his power, there was nothing in his way, there was nothing but him!

He gasped, his ecstasy stopped and his hands moved for him and all focus was on Dudley. The boy became a human being in one eye and a mass of cells and atoms in the other. His mind was a web and with a purple flash he bore into, controlling it to target those memories. Those haunting Dementors who filled his soul with ice, those scabby faces which tormented his mind and his endless fear of magic. All of it was gone in a second, Harry crushed his fears, diminished his worries and fuelled his acceptance. All done via a blinding light show which turned the room into a firework display. Then stopped, his command was over and all that power was his. He could flee, run and yet he knew the necklace was bring him back. He could appear in the presence of Voldemort and will him out of existence, maybe he could do it before his Aunt inadvertently summoned him back. Then it stopped.

The necklace had slipped out of his aunt's fingers and dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. It flew into Harry's palm the moment he desired it to. He fled upstairs before a single word could be uttered, the door slammed and he just froze. Holding that diamond necklace in his hand, feeling its cold stone beating and trying to work out what he was going to do.


End file.
